<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cold as Ice by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942190">Cold as Ice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Symbolism, This is symbolism with a hint of fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:49:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shu was cold as ice. His life was cold as ice.</p><p>Until it wasn't anymore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amagi Rinne/Itsuki Shuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cold as Ice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The king of Rinniki not writing Rinniki for once? Hell yeah<br/>I wanted to try out something new!! I played around with symbolism here, which I don't usually do</p><p>I hope you'll read and enjoy this anyways!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shu’s life was cold. Always was, always had been. <em>He</em> was cold. Both his hands and his heart, hidden beneath a glacier of eternal ice.</p><p>He isolated himself from the warmth, never really felt the warmth. Always distanced himself from people, never let the ice melt over.</p><p> </p><p>Until, one day he met a man with fiery red hair, the colour of fire. He had the loud personality of flames, capable of melting his iced over soul. <em>Capable of making him feel warm.</em></p><p>Bright red hair like a firestorm, teal eyes like the sea. Shu couldn’t help, but feel the glacier start melting, the water dripping down into his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>The other was bright, too bright. Like the sun in a way, melting away at the ice. A lump had formed in his throat, as he heard the other speak, his heart rate had picked up.</p><p>A warm hand touched his, warm blooming across his entire body.</p><p> </p><p>“Ne, ne, onii-san, yer hands are pretty cold~”</p><p> </p><p>Not answering, Shu just stared at their hands. Warm, they were so indescribably warm, a warmth he never felt before.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At this point, his overglazed heart had completely melted. The melted ice coming out as tears of frustration.</p><p>
  <em>I cannot be in love, this simply cannot be true</em>
</p><p>Despite telling himself that, every time. <em>Every time</em> he saw Amagi Rinne, he felt a weird warmth, thawing away at the frost.</p><p>It felt pleasant, nice.</p><p> </p><p>And today, here he was, bright red hair tickling the side of his neck, an arm around his waist.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He was no longer cold as ice</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First of all! I hope it is not too ooc on Shu's side. I took my time to read through some character studies + valkyrie event stories but still</p><p>That's also the reason, why there's barely any dialogue, as I am not very familiar with Shu's speech patterns</p><p>Comments and kudos appreciated!</p><p>Love, Zion~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>